


revenge, and a little bit more.

by 500ugs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hero TommyInnit, I G U E S S, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Insane Wilbur Soot, Oneshot, how do i tag thjis, ig?, just fucking read it its good, prompt, wilbur goes apeshit ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/500ugs/pseuds/500ugs
Summary: wilbur goes apeshit. tommy hero era. what else do i have to say?oneshot/short prompt.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 21





	revenge, and a little bit more.

"listen... it's hard, i know... they wronged you, so, so many people have wronged you. if anyone knows that, it's me. you can stop, and- and get better.  
I'll walk that dark path back with you into the light."

wilbur didn't respond, still clutching at his bleeding wounds, his mind aching. all words and thoughts have left his mind as he focused on keeping himself alive and awake. he couldn't lose it all now.

"i don't have to end you, and you don't have to end l'manberg. i know that you may not feel the best about yourself, or... the world-  
but really, honestly, there's so many better options. we can get our country back," tommy reached out a hand to the fallen man,  
"i know you, wilbur, i know you wouldn't do this...."

tommy awaited a response, a hand as he presumably stared deep into wilburs soul, watching achingly as wilbur heaved.  
wilbur never thought he'd ever see the younger have such an honest, raw look on his face, but here he was.

it almost hurt to see.

almost.

the elder met eyes with tommy, putting on a façade as he slowly lifted his hand, assumingly going to grab the younger's...

but instead pressing the button, a grin spreading across his face that before held a saddening apperance.  
"wouldn't i?"

despite the pain coursing through his veins, he managed to laugh manically, watching as terror struck through tommy's face as he looked back and forth between the entrance and wilbur.

he chose the entrance, quickly dashing out before the place became ashes.

goodbye, my l'manberg.


End file.
